


I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans

by evermorecardan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermorecardan/pseuds/evermorecardan
Summary: Julie is in charge of organazing this year's dance at school. When the band scheduled to perform during the show fakes out at the last minute,, she tries to find a replacement.Of course, the only person who can play on such short notice is Luke Patterson -but only if she goes on a date with him.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	1. in your wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so I hope you like it!

Julie is feeling stressed out. She's been working all week to make one of the most important school events a success. Of course, she wasn't doing it alone, Flynn was helping her in everything she could, like the good best friend she was. But now Flynn is sick and Julie is on her own, and that's not good, at all. Especially now that the band scheduled to perform at the dance is flaking out at the last minute.

And everyone is so excited about the dance and the live band that was supposed to play there that Julie doesn't want to disappoint anyone. She wants this to be the best party and for everyone to have the best night of their lives, one they'll never forget.

So, she scrambles to find a worthy replacement. She works through the list of every singer and band that she knows.

"Come on, Carrie. It'll be fun and you'll have the chance to be the center of attention." Julie is begging and usually, she wouldn't do that. But these are desperate times and Dirty Candy is one of the school's favorite bands so it's worth a shot. Even if Carrie is looking at her with her arms crossed and an expression of pure boredom mixed with irritation on her face.

"It's such short notice and... yeah, I don't feel like it." Carrie shrugs and Julie has the impulse of slapping her but she controls herself and smiles through gritted teeth.

"Fine, thanks for the help." She says, sarcasm dripping from her voice and walks away.

The dance is tomorrow night and she was running out of time. She already asked Carrie to sing with Dirty Candy and that was a hard no, then she asks Flynn if she can DJ but with her friend sick and in bed, that's also a no. Julie is trying to find another option on such short notice and is failing miserably.

"Jules! Julie!" the too-familiar voice screams down the hallway and Julie closes her eyes, taking deep breathes and trying to calm herself. This is the last thing she needed right now: Luke Patterson to get on her nerves.

And then he is right in front of her with that cheeky smile of his, so cocky and frustrating.

"What do you want, Patterson?" she asks irritated crossing her arms and tilting her head.

Luke is a nice guy, for the most part, but for some reason, he knows exactly how to push Julie's bottoms. He's always arguing with her in music class about what song should they sing in the next school musical or what singer was better: if Kurt Cobain or Axl Rose. No matter what Julie said, Luke would find a reason to argue. The boy seems to have fun with making her angry and Julie wishes she could slap that cocky expression off his face.

"I heard that you need a band for tomorrow's dance," Luke answers, ignoring Julie's pointed and sullen look. "And I happen to have a band of my own. Sunset Curve." He states proudly and waits for a reaction but Julie just nods and smiles slightly.

She can't stand Luke but is happy and relieved to hear that maybe her problem is solved.

"That's great! So, the dance starts at seven but maybe you could come at six to..."

"I never agreed to play. I have a condition, first." Luke interrupts her and Julie can't believe the guy. Is he serious right now?

She counts to ten mentally, really trying to keep her cool. "Okay... what's the condition?"

"We'll play for you, but only if you go on a date with me." He looks so cocky and smug when he says it that Julie just wants to slap him. And she would have if it didn't get her in trouble.

"That's funny, Patterson." She deadpans. "But I'd never go on a date with you. I'd rather go and sing myself on that stage if it means I don't have to go on a date with you."

"Ouch, you're crushing me here, Molina." He responds dramatic, putting a hand on his heart like she physically hurt him. Julie rolls her eyes. "But I know you'll change your mind by the time of the dance."

"In your wildest dreams, Patterson."

"I’m counting on it, Jules." He sends her a wink, a devilish one, the same one he no doubt uses to get what he wants; and walks away. All she can do is stand there and watch him go, dumbfounded.


	2. you're so gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ths took so long and probably everyone forgot about this and now one is going to read it but i'm jus gonna post it bc i hate leaving stories unfinished.
> 
> also, this is not what i had planned for this fic, i wanted to write a long beautiful date but i can't find the inspiration so... yeah.

Julie is desperate. Someone should start playing on the stage in fifteen minutes but she never found a band to do it. She even asked Carrie again with the hope of changing her mind but it was futile. And now here she was, about to go on that stage and announce what? That she has failed? That she couldn't find someone to entertain them? Or maybe she could sing herself but that would be embarrasing and a nightmare. 

Honestly, Julie could sing and she knows her voice is pretty good but since her mom died she hasn't been able to make music, not to mention perform in front of a public. That's just not something she can do anymore. 

"How you doin' , Jules?" Luke appears from behind her and Julie rolls her eyes. Fantastic, now she would have to agree to that stupid condition of his. 

"Luke, please. Sunset Curve is my only option and is not like you guys won't benefit from some extra attention. Any publicity is good publicity, right?" she tries to argue and she can see that Alex wants to agree with her but Luke just crosses his arms and shakes his head. 

"Oh come on, Julie. You know the deal. Is it that bad? Is the idea of going on a date with me so bad that you would let the dance go down?" Luke looks at her and under the facade of cool tough guy he uses at school, she can see that he's actually nervous. There's a hopeful glint on his eyes that makes her heart skip a beat. 

When she looks up to meet his gaze, she sees in his eyes an amount of longing that has never been safe. The kind of longing that pulls the strings on her heart and makes her want to hug him even when half the time she wants to slap him in the face. 

"Fine. Yes, I'll go on a date with you. Now please just go and play something before everyones leaves." And then, the most surprising thing happens. She smiles. Which is not at all that surprising, but this one is so different. This one is so unique in a sense that maybe she could actually enjoy on going on a date with him. That maybe the idea of spending time with Luke is not as bad as she thought. 

"You got it, boss." He winks at her and then runs into the stage, followed by Reggie, Alex and Bobby. 

The presentation ends up being more than she was expecting. The band is amazing, the music is easy to dance to with a kind of energy that makes everyone in the place feel connected. Julie is genuinely enjoying seeing them on stage and of her eyes focus on how Luke sings like his life depends on it while his hands move with expertise on his guitar... well, no one needs to know. 

* * *

"I know it might be hard to believe but I really like you, Jules. A lot. Since the first time I saw you... I just knew." Luke shrugs like it's the most simple thing in the world. 

"Really? So why you always teased me and argue with me?" 

"Well, at first I thought I could talk to you and it would be easy from there. Unfortunately, we seemed to desagree on everything. I didn't know what it was about you that had gotten under my skin but you were so infuriating and beautiful at the same time. It drove me insane." Luke chuckles nervously and shakes his head to himself like he still couldn't quite believe it. "And then I heard you sing alone, in the auditorium... you have the voice of an angel and I was in awe at how insanely talented you are." 

Julie blushes at this and looks down. That day she had tried to sing in music class but ended up runing away, and when she found herself alone at that place, she just sang for her mom. She didn't know that Luke was listening and the knowledge makes her want to hide. 

"Anyway, I guess I was doing the whole 'being an asshole to not come across as a lovestruck puppy' thing." Luke looks at her sheepishly. "I never realized I was falling in love with you. It was so slow and natural, I couldn't have stopped it even if I had tried." 

"So... you forced me to have a date with you." Julie grins, teasing him. 

"Okay, when you put it like that I do sound like a jerk." 

"You are a cute jerk, though."


End file.
